1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod holsters and more particularly to a holster for holding a fishing rod at a selected angle relative to the belt of a fisherman, and for storing fishing accessories in a manner for convenient access by the fisherman.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishermen frequently encountered the problem of where to lay the rod when both hands need to be freed for other purposes. This problem can be extremely distracting especially when the fisherman is knee-deep in the water or along heavily overgrown banks. Another problem encountered by fishermen in this situation, particularly in locations where size and weight limitations are imposed upon a fisherman""s catch, is the problem of having ready access to certain needed fishing accessories, such a measuring tape or weighing scale.
Many fishing rod holders and holsters have been presented in the prior art as solutions to these problems. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,466 issued Feb. 11, 1986 to Webber a holster is taught that is provided in the form of a flat base formed of a flexible substance such as leather. The upper portion of the base includes slots through which a belt can be passed to secure the holster to a fisherman. A hole is provided for storing the holster when not in use upon hook. A closed rigid support loop is hinged to a lower portion of the base by an integral flap that encloses the inner part of the loop and is secured to the base by rivets. A substantially U-shaped rigid support is hinged at an opposite lower portion of the base in similar fashion. A slot is also provided on the lower portion of the base for accepting a thong. The thong is used to hold accessories such as line clippers. The U-shaped support is mounted nearer the belt line of the holster than the support loop so that the fishing rod extends outwardly and upwardly at an angle relative to the belt line. The angle is fixed between 20 degrees and 50 degrees.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,932 issued Feb. 7, 1995 a self-tightening, belt-attachable fishing rod holder is taught. The holder includes an upper cloth or leather portion in the form of an integral loop for permitting a belt to pass therethrough. A relatively rigid leather or plastic lower portion is supported from the upper portion. A tensioning coil or strap is affixed to the lower portion. A sleeve having in open top portion and a closed bottom portion is provided formed of cloth or rubber. The top portion of the sleeve includes a perimeter sleeve encasing the loop. The bottom portion of the sleeve is fixed or removably attached to the lower portion. Tension imposed by the weight of a rod inserted into the sleeve causes the strap to tighten around the rod to automatically hold the rod securely in place. Accessories are attached to the holster by hook and loop fastening elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,893 issued Jun. 4, 1935 to L. K. La Pan teaches a fishing rod having a handgrip for holding fishing accessories. The handgrip comprising an elongated hollow bulbous-shaped member provided on its interior with opposed internal projections fashioned to provide supporting and retaining means. The projections divide the member into two spaced compartments. A measuring reel casing is supported in the retaining means. The measuring reel includes a measuring tape arranged for access and operation through a slot in one compartment of the bulbous-shaped member. The second compartment is fashioned to serve as a holder for a fish weighing scale and includes a removable covering plate.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a fisherman""s utility rod holster solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The fisherman""s utility rod holster of the present invention comprises a base formed from a first flat generally square-shaped sheet of sturdy material with leather-like qualities. The lower left portion of the base includes a tab that is folded and secured to a back face of the base forming a vertical channel for rotatably attaching the straight portions of a rod holding D-ring. A plurality of spaced vertically aligned slots are formed in the base adjacent an elongated flap along the right portion of the base. The flap is folded and secured by fastening means to the back face of the base forming an elongated channel having the plurality of vertically aligned slots therein. The holster further includes a rod support hook that is adjustably positionable within the vertically aligned slots of the base. Elongated slots are formed in a top portion of the base above the compartments for receiving a belt.
A second flat sheet is provided that is shaped to form a pair of compartments. The compartments are attached to an upper center portion of the base below the elongated belt receiving slots by suitable fastening means. The first compartment contains an elongated weighing scale and the second compartment contains the casing of a tape measure. A pull-ring is connected to the weighing scale and the pull-tab of the measuring tape to allow a fisherman quick access with one finger to both accessories simultaneously.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a safe, secure and convenient fishing rod holder for freeing the hands of a fisherman.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fishing rod holding device that is adjustable to several elevated positions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fishing rod holding device with compartments for storing a measuring tape and weighing scale that may be used simultaneously.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.